Deseos Salvajes
by Alexis Elric
Summary: Will se había puesto un objetivo después de salir de su encierro del hospital de Baltimore, el cual era atrapar a Hannibal, pero su plan no estaba exento de fallos y no confiaba en que sus sentimientos lo hicieran confundirse tanto al momento de decidir que es lo correcto.


_NOTAS DE AUTORA: ¡Hola! He vuelto con otro fanfic :D Este idea tomo forma de la canción Wildest Dreams de Taylor Switf, espero la puedan_ _escuchar me gusta mucho. La verdad hubieron dos razones para escribir esto primero quería intentar un final alternativo de la segunda temporada y también necesitaba detallar algo sexual de ellos, aquí el resultado._

 _Normalmente coloco el nombre de la canción en el titulo cuando me baso en una sin embargo aquí no porque no hace en referencia a nada de la canción como en otros trabajos míos._

 _¡Nos leemos abajo!_

Will tenía un plan o eso era lo que creía cuando salió de su encierro patrocinado por Hannibal lo primero que supo que supo debía hacer era desenmascararlo, las cosas entre ellos dos ahora eran personales, la línea que los separaba había sido borrada ya no había mascaras de por medio sabía lo que tenía que hacer para atraparlo y haría uso de todos lo menos para conseguirlo. Pero jugar con Hannibal es un arma de doble filo, atraerlo no era para nada sencillo había aprendido eso con creces pero él lo encerraría, sin importar el costo que debiese pagar.

Teniendo su objetivo claro pensó que podía llevar las cosas a los últimos límites sin salir realmente afectado pero si no te trazas límites es muy probable que pierdas de vista el objetivo, aquello lo había descubierto muy tarde. Ahora la situación era realmente diferente a lo que pudo haber planificado, ideado o imaginado, aunque si lo sopesaba su plan iba relativamente bien había conseguido convencer a Hannibal para que se muestre como realmente era frente a Jack y aquello eran buenas noticias, realmente buenas al fin tenían una oportunidad para atraparlo. Pero sin embargo se sentía mal.

Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, la situación se reducía a hacer lo correcto o a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, todo estaba mal nunca debió permitir que Hannibal se le acercara tanto. Había caído demasiado bajo ahora cualquier camino que deseara elegir estaba lleno de dolor, si escogía a Hannibal (que era lo deseaba) firmaba la sentencia de muerte de Jack y no podía hacer eso.

—¿Podría saber que te molesta? —pregunto Hannibal mientras se ponía de pie.

—Nada —mintió y desvió la mirada. Podía sentir la mirada de Hannibal encima de él.

—Tienes tiempo, quiero enseñarte algo.

Will asintió y se puso de pie, no sabía a donde iba a ser llevado pero poco le importaba miro su reloj eran las cuatro de las tarde. Cuando subió al auto agradeció que Hannibal respetara el silencio que se había formado, poso su vista en la ventana y se dedicó a mirar el camino. Había pasado cerca de una hora cuando Hannibal decidió hablar.

—Lo que vamos a hacerle a Jack es lo que te preocupa.

Will no respondió, Hannibal sabía que estaba inseguro, matar no era una característica que estuviera del todo desarrollada en él, además quitarle la vida a un amigo podía ser difícil; pero confiaba en que acabaría escogiendo lo mejor para ellos después de todo había una promesa de por medio.

—Sabes que es la única manera en la que podemos estar juntos —el chantaje emocional era un arma vulgar que no le gustaba ocupar, pero había notado que en Will funcionaba muy bien, él iba a demostrar quién era realmente, debía estar seguro que Will estaría a su lado cuando eso pasara.

Will se mordió el labio, —Lo sé —agregó, no podía ser nada más.

—Llegamos —aviso Hannibal y estaciono él auto.

Cuando Will se bajó y el aire le acaricio el rostro sintió como todas las cosas que lo atormentaban se iban —Esto es hermoso —dijo mientras se acercaba a la orilla del acantilado.

—Me gusta venir aquí, pensé que te gustaría conocerlo. Después de todo no volveremos aquí en mucho tiempo.

Hannibal se acercó a Will, estaba de pie frente al acantilado la brisa acariciaba sus rostros y el sonido de las olas que rompían en las paredes rocosas llenaba sus oídos, el atardecer estaba comenzado, cuando los colores del cielo cambiaron Will pensó que era lo más bello que podía haber visto en su vida, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, Hannibal lo observo de perfil.

Will cerro sus ojos y en ese instante todo una decisión.

Hannibal acaricio su mejilla y Will decidió besarlo, cuando se separaron lo abrazo. El tiempo se había acabado, la suerte estaba echada, el camino tomado ya no tenía retorno, ahora solo podía aceptar todo lo que se le viniera encima.

—Hazme el amor —el pedido sorprendió a Hannibal Will casi nunca tomaba la iniciativa con respecto al sexo, lo llevo a la casa y se dispuso a complacer su pedido.

Sus acciones eran infames, qué pensaría Jack si se enterara de esa verdad que no le había contado "Me acuesto con Hannibal" podía haberle dicho, su cara podía haber sido un buen cuadro para pintar, pensó. Cuando sintió los labios de Hannibal en su cuello decidió dejar su mente en blanco por ahora eso era lo mejor.

A pesar querer controlar la ansiedad que lo llenaba sus acciones eran más sincerar y Hannibal podía percibir ese sentimiento —No me iré a ningún lado —le dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente—, estas muy ansioso hoy.

Will solo lo beso, no quería usar las palabras para él ya no tenían valor, marcaria a Hannibal de la misma forma en que lo marco. Se entregaría a él esta noche y luego olvidaría todo lo que paso entre ellos y dejaría que Jack hiciera su trabajo, llevaría a Hannibal ante la justicia aunque eso sería matar una parte de él mismo. Pero ya había decidió.

Se colocó encima de Hannibal y se lo quedo viendo —Hoy lo hare yo —Hannibal acaricio sus labios. —Estas seguro, no es tan fácil como crees.

—Guíame —Hannibal sonrió.

—Te has vuelto muy descarado —Hannibal coloco sus manos en las caderas de Will, él era mucho más blanco—, hazlo lentamente o no vas a aguantar.

Will abrió más las piernas e introdujo despacio el miembro de Hannibal en él, mantener la posición era incomodo, no había terminado cuando se inclinó —No puedo —dijo con voz ahogada, mientras se aferraba a los hombros de su pareja, su cuerpo temblaba.

—Respira Will —agregó tranquilamente—, no quiero que te desmayes. Cuando sintió que estaba más calmado volvió a hablar—, intenta mantener la espalda recta, es difícil pero eso hará que se sienta mejor, no intentes contener la respiración —Will asintió, no podía echarse atrás con Hannibal esa no era una opción.

Cuando se incorporó no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, volvió a intentarlo esta vez siguiendo las instrucciones que le habían dado, mantener la espalda recta era realmente difícil, cerro sus ojos recordando respirar, para Hannibal ver a Will de esa manera le resultaba demasiado excitante se lamio los labios. —Listo —dijo con mucho esfuerzo, hablar se le hacía imposible.

Aunque la vista era buena, Hannibal supo que debía cambiar de posición por la expresión que tenía Will suponía que si se empezaba a mover se desmayaría, aunque lo había hecho demasiado bien para ser su primera vez—, creo que…

—No —Will sabía lo que Hannibal iba a pedirle, no iba a ceder—, solo dame un momento.

Hannibal lo miro de forma desaprobatoria, coloco sus manos en su cintura y lo movió, Will gimió se sentía demasiado increíble parecía que su cuerpo no aguantaría, Hannibal empezó a moverse a pesar de que quiso mantener su espalda recta no pudo, se inclinó aferrándose a los brazo de Hannibal sentía que no podía ni respirar, Hannibal aprovecho esta pausa para cambiar de posición y colocarse encima de él.

Paso su mano por la frente de Will para aparta su cabello, lo llevo hacia atrás —Es normal que te sientas así, esa posición es muy buena pero no ibas resistir ahora intenta tranquilizarte.

—Dije que me dieras un momento —reclamo, Hannibal besos sus labios.

—Te hubieses desmayado —hablo al separarse.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro? —pregunto claramente molesto.

Hannibal lo embistió, soltó un gemido sonoro y se aferró a las sabanas, su cuerpo se había estremecido estaba demasiado sensible, quizás Hannibal tenía un poco de razón—. Ya habrá tiempo para eso —dijo y continúo en donde se había quedado.

Will cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar, no ya no había tiempo.

Will miro a Hannibal estaba a su lado, era difícil saber si dormía o no su respiración era igual de tranquila, Hannibal era atractivo e inteligente pero estaba lleno de maldad pura, lastimaba a todos quienes lo rodeaban y no perdonaba una traición eso fue algo que él mismo doctor aclaro, en ese momento se preguntó si Hannibal se iba permitir recordar los momento que habían compartido, las cenas, las conversación el sexo. Quizás todos esos recuerdos se verían manchados por su traición ya no serían los mismo, nada sería lo mismo.

—Dime, me recordaras, recordaras estos labios que te han jurado lealtad y amor, recordaras este atardecer que compartirnos, recordaras que te quise, me buscaras en tus sueños cuando ya no me tengas a tu lado, quisiera saber ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré en ti?

Will acaricio los labios de su pareja y decidió dormir, el día que le esperaba no sería sencillo.

Visitar a Freddy fue su verdadero error, si es que no se tomaban en cuenta los demás, Hannibal se dio cuenta de la trampa y se sintió insultado no entendía como Will puso haberle hecho eso, era imperdonable. Pero lo pagaría, aunque eso lo matara a él de cierta forma.

"¿Confió en que harás lo correcto?" esas habían sido las palabras de Jack cuando hablo con él en su oficina, a pesar de que había traicionado a Hannibal no pudo hacerlo de forma total y lo llamo a avisarle porque le debía eso, quizás era como una forma de expiar su pecado con él. Cuando llego a la casa y vio el desastre causado supo que las cosas no habían sido como él esperaba, cruzo la puerta y sintió como que estaba entrando en un incendio —Dijiste que te irías —la mirada que Hannibal le dedico lo estremeció.

—¿Por qué? —Hannibal se acercó a él y cuando sintió el cuchillo en su interior se aferró a sus hombros, nunca espero eso.

—Te di un regalo Will y lo rechazaste —lo dejo caer al suelo—, me traicionaste acaso crees que podrías cambiarme como lo hice contigo.

—Sí —afirmo su mano cubría su herida en un intento fallido de detener la sangre.

Hannibal lo miro con tristeza —No quería esto para ti, para nosotros pero lo arruinaste Will. A pesar de todo de perdono dime Will ¿me perdonas?

—No —dijo con dificultad la pérdida de sangre estaba causando estragos, Hannibal le dedico una última mirada y se marchó, Will se quedó en el suelo sintió como las fuerzas lo abandonaban a final de cuentas el único que había sido marcado de todas las forma posible era él, aun cuando lo llamo a avisarle de la llegada de Jack, Hannibal no tuvo reparo en acuchillarlo, sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar, no había planeado morir esa noche.

El precio a pagar fue demasiado alto.

Cuando despertó se sentía perdido, no podía creer que estaba vivo "La herida fue quirúrgica, quería que vivieras". Will no supo cómo interpretar eso, no quiso pensar en Hannibal y cuando se recuperó decidió dejarlo todo incluso la que había sido su casa por años, se marchó dejo todo atrás y empezó su vida, creía haber superado todo hasta que recibió esa carta.

"Querido Will" con leer el principio supo de quien se trataba, no llegaba a entender como conocía esa dirección, el único al tanto de la misma era Jack aunque no lo había visto mucho, la carta eran malas noticias lo sabía pero no podía evitar leerla.

"Supongo estas en un lugar tranquilo, es lo más probable ¿dime me equivoco? Aún recuerdo los sucesos de ese desbastador día, adornan mis sueño dejarte ahí fue una mala decisión, quizás debí traerte conmigo, pero como podía hacerlo me habías traicionado.

El dolor nos ciega Will, espero entiendas eso , ahora que pienso mejor las cosas me doy cuenta que abandonarte no fue mi mejor elección, aquella vez cuando me preguntaste cuanto tiempo estarás en mí, conoces la repuesta Will siempre la conociste.

La marca que he dejado en ti, es permanente para siempre, estoy seguro de que me piensas en las noches en que sientes que la soledad no es igual de grata que antes, lo sé porque para mí es igual. Aún recuerdo Will, lo hago demasiado bien, mi cuerpo se estremece con tu recuerdo y la idea de tenerte me llena, la pregunta es ¿Quieres verme? De ser este el caso, podrás encontrarme si así lo deseas ya cumpliste tu promesa con Jack nada te detiene ahora, confió en que encontraras la forma de volver a mí.

Siempre tuyo Hannibal Lecter."

Will doblo el papel, se sentía de una forma extraña. Sabía que la marca que había en él iba más allá del espacio y tiempo volver con él no era una idea tan descabellada.

 _NOTAS FINALES: Les dejo a su imaginación el resto :D ya saben que mi querido Will es una sorpresa para todos de esta pareja aun me falta un fic para sentirme un poco realizada._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
